


We Share The Same Soul

by mishasmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musician Dean, Tattoo Artist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasmiles/pseuds/mishasmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song: angel by jack johnson. thank you for reading! :D</p></blockquote>





	We Share The Same Soul

Dean! I’m home!” Cas shouted as he walked into their apartment. He had walk-in duty today at the shop and holy fuck the amount of tongues he touched today was ridiculous. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Dean and sleep forever.  
“Dean? You home?” Cas called again but there was no response.

He sighed and made his way toward their bedroom. When he was outside the door, he could hear the faint sound of Dean strumming his guitar, playing a song that Cas hadn’t heard before. When he slowly opened the door, he saw candles all over their room and a shirtless Dean sitting on their window ledge, staring out into the night sky, playing his guitar. He looked so fucking stunning. The moon was out and it reflected so beautifully off of his flawless tanned skin. Sometimes Cas had to pinch himself to make sure that Dean was actually his and he wasn’t dreaming.

“Dean?”

Dean turned his head to face Cas and a smile crept onto his lips.

“Hey baby.”

Cas walked toward Dean. “What’s going on?”

Dean got up from the window sill to wrap his arms around Cas, giving him a long, lingering kiss, making sure to gently pull at his lip ring. “I figured you had a rough day and I wanted to do something relaxing for you.” Cas sighed and buried his face in Dean’s neck.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?”

Dean kissed his forehead. “I would say that I’m the lucky one. Now, undress and get in bed. I have a surprise for you.”

Cas gave a faint nod and moved. He stripped out of his shirt, giving Dean a glorious view of all of his tattoos, and got into bed. Dean grabbed his guitar and sat next to Cas.

“Remember when you got your wings tattooed on your back a few months ago?”

Cas turned on his side, facing Dean and giving him a small smile. Of course he remembered that day. That was the first tattoo he got with Dean by his side. “Yes I do. Why?”

“So I’ve uh, been working on this since you got them and I’m finally ready for you to hear it. I hope you like it.”

Dean cleared his throat and began strumming on his guitar.

_I’ve got an angel_  
 _He doesn’t wear any wings_  
 _He wears a heart that can melt my own_  
 _He wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_  
 _He gives me presents_  
 _With his presence alone_  
 _He gives me everything I could wish for_  
 _He kisses me on the lips just for coming home_

_He could make angels_  
 _I’ve seen it with my own eyes_  
You gotta be careful when you’ve got good love  
 _Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying_

_But you’re so busy changing the world_  
 _Just one smile can change all of mine_  
 _We share the same soul_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
 _We share the same soul_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

Cas had tears in his eyes. He grabbed Dean’s guitar, placed it on the stand next to their bed and straddled his hips. He leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s lips for a hungry kiss.

“I’m guessing you like it?” Dean chuckled.

“I love it. I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

“And I love you. Cas you’ll never know how much you mean to me.”

“I think I have a slight idea.”

They continued to explore each other and made love in the moonlight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 week later.

“I’m home!” Cas shouted while walking into their apartment.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Dean shouted.

Cas walked into the kitchen to see Dean preparing dinner for them. Bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries. His favorite. Cas walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the back of his neck.  
“Smells delicious.” Dean smiled and pressed his back closer to Cas.

Cas winced. “Ow.”

Dean spun around, worry in his eyes. “Hey what’s wrong, are you hurt?”

Cas just smiled. “I’m okay. There is something I want to show you though.”

Cas lifted his shirt up to show Dean the white bandage that laid on his rib cage, right below his heart, that is covering his new tattoo. He lifted the bandage so Dean could see it. Under the bandage says:

_"We share the same soul" C &D_

**Author's Note:**

> song: angel by jack johnson. thank you for reading! :D


End file.
